


You Don’t Know What It Feels Like, (but secretly you do)

by Thorwest76



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorwest76/pseuds/Thorwest76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy questions Karma's actions following that kiss in the pool. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don’t Know What It Feels Like, (but secretly you do)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Wrote this quite a while ago and had posted it on tumblr through faking it fanfiction.  
> Finally putting it here. Sorry for any formatting errors and it is unbeta'd
> 
> This is my first fic with smut. and I'm sure it sucks, but perhaps someone may enjoy it?  
> Always open to constructive criticism.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Enjoy :-)

“What is this Karma? What is it that we’re doing?” Amy choked out. 

She was so confused these past few days following Karma kissing her in the pool. They were standing arms length away in Amy’s room. She knew how she felt, but God help her in trying to figure out Karma. How did they even get here? They had known everything about each other. Oh yeah, Liam fucking Booker. That’s how they got here. 

 

It was late and they were both slightly tipsy from Shane’s latest party. Maybe that’s what gave Amy the guts to just ask? It hurt not knowing. She ached just to look at Karma and if there was ever a chance that they could be together Amy had to try. She had to.

“What do you mean, Amy? I thought we were finally starting to get back on track.” 

Amy sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She felt like shaking sense into her friend. It wasn’t like Karma to act this dense. She’d known Amy forever. But it was exactly like Karma to be super affectionate, touchy, loving, maybe more than a best friend should and still be oblivious to the effect she had on Amy.

Amy closed the distance between them coming just short of an embrace. Karma was nearly backed up to Amy’s wall. Nowhere to hide.  
Karma’s heart started to beat faster and she had no idea why Amy would make her feel this way. Why Amy would make her palms sweat? 

Amy placed her hands on Karma’s bent elbows and looked down at her.  
“What I mean Karma is why are you kissing me again, why are your hugs just a little longer than should be considered friendly? And why did you freak out after we slept in the same bed for like the millionth time?” she said gently. 

Harshness wouldn’t work with Karma. If the other girl felt anything for Amy, then yelling and getting angry would only serve to scare her away. And that was the absolute last thing Amy wanted. Her room was dimly lit and it only seemed to enhance the already sexually tense situation more.

“I..I don’t know why I kissed you again. Is it wrong if I say that the feel of your lips is like home to me?” 

Whatever was said tonight there would no coming back from it. Their relationship would be forever changed. Amy hoped it would be for the better. She moved in closer to Karma, her lips just a breath away from Karma’s neck. She felt Karma’s breath hitch as she whispered in her ear.

“I need to know. I NEED to know, Karma. If you feel even half of what I feel for you, please, tell me. Tell me you want me, baby. Please.” 

At some point Karma had threaded one hand in Amy’s hair,while the other had bunched the hem of her shirt. She raised her chin a fraction to lock her eyes with Amy’s.

“You’re fucking right I want you.” she breathed out as she crashed her lips to Amy’s.  
Amy grabbed her by the waist and moaned into the kiss. Hearts raced as months, maybe years of desire were unleashed. It took exactly half a second for Amy to kiss her back. 

And kiss her she did. Karma’s lips were dominating hers. Slowly, but passionately kissing her. Karma ran her tongue over Amy’s bottom lip and she couldn’t help but let a small moan go. 

“Fuck, you taste amazing.” Amy said once their tongues met. She would make sure Karma was always wearing her cherry lime lip balm all the damn time. Needing to be closer, as if that were possible, Amy moved her hands to the back of Karma’s thighs and lifted her.

“Ugh, baby.” whined Karma. Amy made sure to push her center right into Karma on the way up. She turned them away from her wall and placed Karma on the bed. She grinned almost not believing this was happening. She crawled seductively over Karma and made sure to run her tongue from Karma’s collarbone to right below her ear. 

That elicited the most sensual sound from Karma that instantly made Amy wet. She tucked that reaction away for later, but made sure to do it a few more times, just a little slower this time. She moved in to kiss Karma on her lips again, but felt a shaky hand on her chest with just enough pressure to convey the meaning, STOP. Panic crept into Amy’s face and Karma instantly felt guilty.

“No, no, no,no, no. It’s not what you think. Ok?” They both took deep breaths. Karma was still shaking and Amy tried not to be scared. 

“Amy. Baby. I love you. I. Love. You. I’m in love with you. And before we make love tonight, you need to know that. This isn’t an experiment for me or a fling.” whispered Karma. 

She reached a hand up to cup Amy’s cheek. Amy’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch and a small smile graced her lips. She shuddered at the love she felt from Karma’s touch. A feeling she always wanted, always hoped for, but never, ever expected.

“I needed to say that and you needed to hear it.” She ran her thumb across her lips surprised when Amy’s tongue darted out to draw it into her mouth for a searing kiss. It was Karma’s turn to shudder. Eyes closing and head falling back, Amy fell into her and captured her lips again in a languid, hot, kiss. She ground her core right into Karma and oh did that feel just so good. Her hands moved to pull up Karma’s shirt and Karma all too eagerly flung it off. Amy was next to discard her top and her bra in one quick movement. Karma gasped. She knew Amy was beautiful, but seeing her in this way made her want to cry. She was breathless at Amy’s perfection. 

“What? Do I have crumbs or something?” she said suddenly embarrassed. Karma laughed. 

“Sorry. No, you don’t have crumbs. You’re fucking hot, babe. I’m just enjoying the view.” she lilted and bit her bottom lip.  
Amy chuckled softly. She reached back down and took off Karma’s bra swiftly. Karma saw Amy’s eyes pool with desire. She looked ready to devour her.

“Huh. Who’s the hot one now?”Amy asked. 

“We both are. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me already.” 

She met Amy halfway and pulled her back on top. Her hands flew to Amy’s waist, slipping around to the front of Amy’s skinny jeans to pop the button and work them down her legs. She brought her feet up to push them all the way off. Amy wasn’t wearing underwear. That was new. And hot. She brought her lips to Amy’s ear and let her tongue run along the lobe, loving as Amy shivered at the sensation.

Before she knew what was happening, Amy had scooped Karma’s legs and picked her up again to place her head back on the pillows.

“Too. Many. Clothes.” she pulled roughly on Karma’s jeans and tossed them aside. 

She smirked when she saw the large wet spot at the center of Karma’s panties. She tugged those off too. She grabbed Karma’s leg and kissed her ankle. Then she just brushed her lips up the length of her leg.

“Mmm, I like that.” Karma encouraged. 

So Amy repeated on the other leg, taking her time to just savor everything that was Karma’s beautiful body. 

Finally, she hovered over Karma’s core, inhaling her scent deeply and finding that she got even wetter afterward. She clenched her own thighs together to abate some of the tension she felt in her own center. Amy placed Karma’s leg over her shoulder and together they intertwined their hands. Amy took just a small lick at Karma’s clit and had the other girl practically levitating off the bed. 

Karma’s hand tangled in Amy’s luscious blonde locks. Amy’s tongue was tasting every inch of Karma’s hot, wet pussy. She was in heaven and she was never leaving. Flattening her tongue, she made wide circles on Karma’s sweet nub. She took her other hand and slowly put her middle finger in Karma. 

A loud moan escaped her mouth and Amy responded by humming in pleasure. She added a second finger, nearly collapsing with how tightly Karma’s walls were clenching her. She alternated slow, rhythmic pumps with quick flicks of her tongue on Karma’s clit. By the way Karma was writhing on the bed and her breathy pants of Amy’s name, she was close to her release. Amy hummed again and curled her fingers inside of Karma and that was it. She was happily lapping up all of Karma’s juices. 

They were both out of breath as Amy flung herself to lie by Karma’s side. Karma turned into her so that they were face to face. She slowly brought her lips to Amy’s, body still shaky with spent desire. She licked Amy’s lips, erotically enjoying the taste of herself on Amy. 

“Baby. That was...I.” 

Karma was for once at a loss for words. Amy laughed a little and kissed Karma again deeply. So this was love with Karma. And it couldn’t get better.

“Shh Karma. Let’s get some rest babe. Because later, it’s your turn.” Amy winked and pulled the covers over them grabbing Karma in a tight embrace.

“Mmmm. I can’t wait to taste you Amy.” Karma smiled and closed her eyes letting out a small yawn.  
Amy couldn’t wait either.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr if you want  
> Mostly Clexa trash now that Faking It has ended.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thorwest76


End file.
